halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Private Roleplay: A Dragon Adventure (Spyro related) *Darkest, Venom and Spongebob only)
When Dr. Cortex accidentally uses ahis new invention to try and take out Crash and friends, he is teleported to another world and is pronounced "dead". Cortex then wakes up in a cave with a large quantity of purple crystal. When he tries to tap into the power that lies within it, he reawakens the feared Dark Master, Malefor. Now Spyro and his friends must team up with Crash, his allies, and the Apocalian army to stop Malefor once and for all, or have their worlds be conquered. Heroes (fanon and canon) *Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator *Bakku-Actu-Sin Vampiro Barator *Krilot Barator (Full Dragon) *Spyro *Sparx *Cynder *Hunter the Cheetah *Bianca Bunny *Elora the Faun *Noctis (Okami) *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) Anti-Heroes/Neutral *Frijir (son of Zonoya and Malefor) *Ledac the Dragon (Okami) *Nina Cortex *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Tawna Bandicoot *Thybat (Okami) *Flo Glider (Okami) Villians *Malefor *Ripto *Zonoya *Everburn *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dr. N. Gin *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Uka Uka *Fake Crash *Evil Crash *Evil Coco *Pinstripe Potoroo *Tiny Tiger *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Tina Tiger (Okami) *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *Dromeo Techamus Barator *Black Claw warriors Roleplay Prologue Part One Spyro: (Exhausted from his battles) Cynder: You should get some rest, Spyro. Spyro: Ok (Stretches and goes to sleep) Cynder: Hmmm... ???: Curious Cynder: (growling) Show yourself, now! ???: No can do unfortunately Spyro:(Growls) Cynder: Why not? (A flea jumps onto her nose) Flea: Take a guess Sparx: (buzzes) Cynder: Watch your language, Sparx. Spyro: Sparx Flea: I do apologize for the "occasional" bite Cynder: How come you never talked before? Flea: I wasn't here Cynder: You you mentioned biting us. he whistles (Suddenly, the ground starts shaking) Flea: Oh no Cynder: What's going on? (A Portal opens by light & dark, pink & purple magic, wtih an Orange Hedgehog, wearing black shirt & gloves, white pants, green bracelets, red socks & blue shoes, the Hedgehog named "Jack the Hedgehog" got spit out of it.) Jack: AAH! (Falls down, feeling a bit hurt from the fall) My body is sad. (A Black & White Skunk Girl in Pink Clothing, White gloves & Red Boots, named Patricia & the purple & black FoxSkunk hybrid in black top, spikes & gloves, dark red pants with fire decals & Blue Boots named Layla the Foxskunk, both girls peeked through as they land hard) Patricia: Oof! (Look around) What happened? And why'd you do that Layla? Layla: Sorry, at least the multiversal portal spell is safe to cross through. Forgot to stick the landing thou. (Rubbing her rear end) (three other portals open; out of the first one falls an orange bandicoot with green eyes, wearing blue shorts, brown fingerless gloves, and red sneakers. He is followed by a female bandicoot with blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a white shirt, blue overalls, and pink sneakers. Finally, the two are followed by a musuclar, maroon colored cyborg bandicoot with floppy ears and wearing camo patterned pants and black combat boots.) (A White and black two tailed cat lands on Layla, he groans in pain.) (The female bandicoot gets up.) Female Bandicoot: Where are we? Two Tailed cat:(Groans) Cynder: Who are all of you...? Flea:(Biting the cat) Two Tailed Cat:(Roars) Female Bandicoot: My name is Coco Bandicoot, and this is my brother, Crash. (points to the orange male; Crash waves, his tongue sticking out) Jack: (getting up) My name is Jack the Hedgehog. Patricia: My name is Patricia the Skunk. Layla: And I'm Layla the FoxSkunk. And it's a funny story on how we're all got here. Patricia: Layla & I tried to use our teamwork to create an advanced multiversal portal spell. It somehow worked, but not without it's quirks. Jack: (dusting himself off) If by quirks, meaning more passengers... (points to the Bandicoots along with the 3 extra portals) Then yes. Patricia & Layla: (squee as they both blush in embarrassment) Bandicoot 3: Yeah yeah. I'm Crunch, by the way. Cynder: (to Patricia and Layla) Why would you two create portals in the first place? Coco: They could have been experimenting. Layla: Yes. Ever since our good friend Darkstorm has been teleporting universe to universe with these multiversal portals. I figured that I should try that advance spell out. But the spell is so strong & so advanced. I require Patricia's help to complete the spell. Patricia: (looking at the portals) At least it works with flying colours. Litterally. Jack: (helping the black & white two tailed cat get up) Sorry. He & I care to watch & see what happens, only for me to be the ginuea Pig for Layla's spells. Layla: Come on, You know me better that I may be reformed, but I still carry a bit of a bad girl attitude for adventure. Jack: Ok, ok, you made your point. Crunch: Where the heck are we, anyway? Cynder: You're in the Enchanted Forest. Patricia: It's so beautiful out here in the Enchanted Forest. I just love the mother nature of flourishing trees, flowers & fresh green grass. Cynder: (giggles) Coco: Say, where's Aku Aku? Crash: (looks at his behind to find a mask on it) Uh oh. (grabs Aku Aku, setting him down) Aku Aku: It took you long enough Crash... Bakuu:(Rolls his eyes and walks to leave) Spyro: (blocks his path) Who are you? Bakuu:(Hisses) Cynder: Let him go. Spyro: Moves out of the Cats way) this isn't over Bakuu: It is in any way you two Drakar can think of. Cynder: (rolls her eyes) Bakuu:(Drops off the clif and flies) (He sees a large, dark purple dragon flying below him.) Bakuu: What the? Aku Aku: Oh, no... I sense a great evil present here. Spyro: What? Layla: (checking what is the great evil, while comforting Baku gently if he needs some) Who is it? Bakuu: something big, Massive, I didn't have long to look, What I do know is that it had a aura of hate around it. Cynder: (gasps) It can't be... oh no. We have to warn the others! Spryo:(Flies out) Bakuu: Looks to Jack and Patricia) Orders? Crunch: Why should those two push us around? Bakuu:(Hisses) I wasn't asking for you, just myself Coco: Let's not fight. Patricia: Besides, Jack & I aren't pushing anyone around. Were about as skeptical about who's aura of hate it is & why. Jack: Yeah. Besides, it's best to hide until the aura of hatred storm clears. Crunch: (cracks his knuckles) Well, I say we beat up whoever that guy is. Coco: (sighs) Crunch always thinks with his muscles instead if his brain, unlike me. Layla: (whispers to Coco) I see your point. We need to go like Cynder suggested. Coco: (nods) Bakuu:(Looks outside) Coco: What? Bakuu: I do not sense the being, he must have vanished Coco: I'm pretty sure he was another dragon. Crunch: You saw him? Coco: No, I'm just assuming. Bakuu:(Flies off) Crash: ? Jack: Bakuu? Where are you going? Bakuu: I need information, I intend to find out everything Crunch: You're being ridiculously unrealistic. Bakuu:(Growls) Watch me (Flies off) Jack: Pro tip, don't make Bakuu mad, otherwise he would never listen to you until you earn back his apology Coco: Okay...? ???: Excuse me, did someone mention my son Crunch: Who was that? Crash: (tilts his head) Patricia: Hm. (Turns to ???) Darkstorm... is that you? Darkstorm: Patricia, it has been too long Patricia: It's good to see you again. Jack: Yeah, it has been a long time. Layla: It's nice that we get to see you too. (Smiles with Patricia & Jack) Darkstorm: Allow me to tell you a tale, if you have time to listen. Coco: No time for stories. Your son says there's something evil loose here. Darkstorm: (Sighs) Always on the move Jack: He always is. Patricia: Seems like we need to catch up to Bakuu & see where he's headed. Darkstorm: Follows his son) Coco: Wait up, mister! (Coco and Crash follow him) Darkstorm:(Flies past Spyro) Pardon Cynder: Huh? Spyro: What the? Jack: (running in super speed to follow Darkstorm) Excuse me. Patricia & Layla: (flying on their flying broomsticks to follow as well, with Layla riding hers like a motorcycle) Pardon us. Spyro: Did I see right? Coco pants Spyro:(Flies down and Grabs her) Hang on (Flies ofter Darkstorm) Cynder: (grabs Crash and flies) Darkstorm:(Catching up to his son) Cynder follows. Bakuu dives Coco: Keep going, you two! Darkstorm: BAKUU Bakuu:(Looks and crashes into a tree Cynder stops and lands on some grass. Spyro:(Lands next to his mate) That has to hurt Bakuu: Help Coco gets off and aids Bakuu. Bakuu: thanks Coco: You're welcome. Bakuu rubs his wing Cynder: Hmmm... (Crash gets off of her; Aku Aku floats next to him) Darkstorm: (flies down, healing him) Coco: Hmmm... Bakuu:(Growls as he is being healed) Cynder: Huh? Bakuu:(Flaps his wings) Coco: ... Bakuu:(yawns) Cynder: What do we do, now? Darkstorm: Get answers Coco: From who?] Darkstorm: (looks at Spyro and Cynder) Where are we Cynder: Still in the Enchanted Forest. We can get out via portal. Darkstorm: i meant the world Coco: I'm assuming it may or may not be Earth. Darkstorm: Too much magic, Earth magic level is still at 4 Aku Aku: He is correct, Coco. This cannot be Earth. Darkstorm: What is the planet Spyro:(Confused) Coco: You don't know your own planet? Spyro: We don't pay that much attention on that subject Aku Aku: That is interesting... Darkstorm: Very intresting Aku Aku: Indeed. Bakuu: what inhabits this world Cynder: Dragons, dragonflies, cheetahs, bunnies, fauns, dinosaurs... a lot of things. Darkstorm:(Trying to smack Sparx) Could you not Cynder: Hey, don't hurt Sparx! He's Spyro's friend! Sparx buzzes angrily at Darkstorm. Darkstorm:(Growls and his chest glows with Dragons fire) Spyro:(Growls) Cynder snarls. Bakuu:(Extends his fangs and hisses) Darkstorm: Tell your bug to buzz off Cynder: No. Bakuu:(Growls) ???: Hello old friend Cynder: Huh? Zonoya:(Walks out her blade tipped wings glisten) Our master lives Cynder: (eyes widen) That's impossible. Zonoya:(Growls) I iwll end you for your treason (Attacks) Cynder bites her. Zonoya bites back Cynder: (groans) I could use some help, Spyro! Spyro:(Bites Zonoya) The Flea returns Crash and Coco help attack Zonoya. Zonoya roars and throws them off Bakuu pounces Crash's fleas have jumped onto Zonoya. She flies off Cynder: (pants) Good... she's gone. Darkstorm: who was she? Cynder: Zonoya. Spyro: Cynder (Nuzzles) Cynder: (sighs) Darkstorm: she said master, who is she refering too? Spyro: Malefor Cynder nods. Darkstorm: Interesting Name, how do we beat him? Spyro: You don't, only me and Cynder can Cynder: Spyro is right. Darkstorm: Thats a load Coco: Yeah... Spyro: its the truth Aku Aku: I sense that the dragon is honest. Spyro we must find the other dragons Cynder: Let's go to Artisans, your homeworld. Spyro nods and takes flight She grabs Crash and Coco and flies. Bakuu and Darkstorm Fly after them with Jack, Patricia and Layla not far behind Jack, Patricia & Layla: (hurried after the group as well) Jack: So Darkstorm & Bakuu, how are things going? Cynder: Now really isn't the time to ask. Bakuu: Doing good, I am married. Darkstorm: Less talk more speed Cynder flies into a portal to Spyro's home, Artisans. Darkstorm: (Follows) The others fly in as well. Bakuu: (Flying next to his father) Dragon: (wounded) Spyro...? (coughs up blood) Cynder: Oh no. Spyro: What happened The dragon tells them that Malefor and a mysterious stranger had attacked. Coco: What did this other person look like? Dragon: He had yellow skin, black hai- Coco: That's all I need to know. Aku Aku: I thought Cortex was gone for good... Darkstorm: Bakuu we're going hunting Crash glares at Darkstorm. Coco: That's my brother's way of saying "that's my job". Darkstorm: Let a true hunter do this job Bakuu:(Flies up) Coco: You don't even know where he is. Darkstorm: My son has a very accute sense of smell Cynder: He still can't find Malefor, though. Spyro: Not without our help Cynder: Right. Darkstorm: what are we up against Cynder: An extremely powerful dragon. Coco: And an extremely persistent evil scientist. Darkstorm: Big castle Coco: ...What? Darkstorm: Typical evil guy hides out in a big castle right? Coco: I think he knows that doesn't work. He tried it already. Darkstorm: ok then we are looking for something more secret, underwater? Aku Aku: Perhaps. Let's try that, first. Bakuu:(flies) Cynder follows him. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (checks as well) Coco: How are we gonna go underwater without drowning? Patricia: Hmm... (begins thinking) Any diving equipment to be found here? Cynder: I don't think so. Layla: How about any underwater transportations? Bakuu: we could try the gill spell Darkstorm:(Punches Bakuu in the gut) HELL NO Coco: Uh... why not? Jack: (a bit surprised) With a punch in a gut that hard, it's best we don't want to know. Aku Aku: I agree. Patricia: Anyway, let's try to think of something else to travel. Like a boat or a submarine of sorts. Coco: Uh, we need to find one. Layla: Looks like it, Coco. (Begins searching for a boat or a submarine with Jack, Patricia & the rest of the group) Crash finds an abandoned jet ski on a beach. Coco: I don't think that can go underwater, Crash. We need a submarine. Jack: (checks for a submarine) Right. Bakuu:(Whispers to Coco) The Gill Spell gives the caster the ability to breathe underwater with a set of gills its easily reversable Coco: (whispers) Transform me. Bakuu:(nods and mutters the spell) Coco: (grows a set of gills temporarily) Aku Aku: Coco! Why did you listen to him? Coco: What harm does it do, Aku Aku? Bakuu jumps into the water Coco dives in, as well. Darkstorm:(Facepalms) Aku Aku: Why does it concern you, anyway? Jack: (as Layla brings out her own diving equipment with the group) Is there something you want to tell us? Layla: (checking for any deep sea diving air tanks) Care to explain, please? Darkstorm: The reversal spell is in ancient Drakar, only dragons can read it Cynder: Well, me and Spyro can reverse it, then. Darkstorm:(Holds up the scroll) Your call here Spyro: How hard can it be? Cynder: (reading through) We could try it. Spyro:(Whisper to Cynder) Are you sure we can? She smiles and nods. Bakuu: (comes up) We found something Aku Aku: What is it? Patricia: We like to know please. Bakuu: Some female Dragon entering a cave with a large dark purple dragon Jack: Huh, seems like we need to check it out, quietly & be as sneaky as possible. Layla: (nods) Correct-a-Mundo, Jack. This could be a clue Cynder: (gasps) That must be Zonoya and Malefor! Spyro: Lets go Part Two Jack, Patricia & Layla: (checks inside the cave with the group, carefully & quietly) Coco, Crash, and Cynder: (crouched down, looking for the two dragons) Jack: (whispers) Remember, keep quiet please. We don't want to attract unwanted attention. Coco: (whispering) Crash doesn't speak at all, anyway. Jack: (whispers) Oh, good point. Patricia & Layla: (continues peeking inside the cave while keeping quiet with the group) Spyro:(Ninja sneaks) Cynder catches a glimpse of Malefor, backing up. Patricia: (whispers) Did you see either Malefor or Zoyona inside? Cynder: (whispering) I saw Malefor... Layla: (whispers) Care to explain on who Malefor & Zoyona are? Cynder: (whispering) Malefor is an evil purple dragon who onced controlled me. Zonoya is his follower. Spyro:(Whispers) and her old friend but what does malefor want with her? Cynder shudders. Spyro:(Whispers) You don't mean? Malefor walks in on them. Patricia: (whispers as she quickly ducks down with he group to stay hidden the best they can) Shh, quick, get down! Malefor: Fool. I know you're there. All of you will die... Darkstorm:(Roars) Over here you over sized lizard He pins Darkstorm by the neck. Darkstorm bites his paw He roars. Darkstorm:(Smokes out) Malefor: (growling) Darkstorm: Over here, your mother was a salamander (Runs) Cynder: he'll kill you! Darkstorm:(Flying for it) He feels his skin start to burn he growls and dives into the water Malefor turn to the others. Bakuu:(Growls) Cynder: (growling) Spyro:(Attacks) Malefor: (charges into him) Jack: (spindashes at Malefor) Mind if we cut in? Patricia & Layla: (blasting magic Orbs at Malefor) Spyro: I won't let you get away Malefor: Zonoya!! Patricia: Look out, he's got back up! She charges them roaring Cynder growls. she fights cynder Cynder: (bites Zonoya's neck) She roars and slams her into the wall Cynder groans. she growls and breathes fire Cynder: (flies away from the fire) Jack: (punches, kicks & spindashes at Malefor) Patricia & Layla: (blasting more magic Orbs & beams at Malefor & Zonoya) Zonoya:(Roars) Malefor swats them away with his tail. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (got smacked, but got back on their feet) Suddenly, a gas fills the air, knocking everyone unconscious but Zonoya and Malefor. Layla: What's that smell? That's not skunk gas... (falls asleep) Patricia: It wasn't Layla or me... (falls asleep with Jack, Layla & the rest of the group) Jack: (falls asleep, snoring to sleep) Bakuu:(Struggling to stay awake) Zonoya smirks ???: (with 3others) (robotic voice) Did we do it? Are they down for the count? Zonoya: Out cold ??? 2: (smirks) Excellent. My plan worked. ???: (appears to be Redbot, along with Yellowbot, GreenBot & Bluebot) Good... Redbot: We've actually got an advantage for once. Bluebot: EggPlankton will be so proud of us that we're useful for once. Greenbot: I am very happy! Yellowbot: Thank Goodness for that successful trap Malefor: Bluebot, Greenbot, Yellowbot! Get these cretins in their cages! Bakuu:(hisses) Zonoya: This one is putting up a quite the fight, let me toy with this one ???: Do what you want with him. (summons his minions; they grab the rest of the group) Zonoya: I will enjoy breaking your Iron Will boy The minions put the others in cages. BlueBot, GreenBot & Yellowbot: Yes sir...! (hurried to help getting the heroes to their cages with Redbot's help) ??? 3: (appears to be Dr. EggPlankton) (to Malefor, I trust that you find my 4 HenchCombots had finally becoming useful for once? Redbot: Dr. EggPlankton! (Salutes) ???: I'd say that they're more incompetent than my entire army. I've never thought that possible... ??? 2: Whe other Apocalian where is he? Malefor: First cage to the left. Bakuu:(Growls) Dromeo Dromeo: Hello nephew ???: Are you going to kill them, or are we having a little fun first? Dromeo: Darkstorm will come for his son, only then will I kill him, I want my brother to suffer before he dies. ???: (sighs) Yes, but what about the others. Personally, I think I'll have some fun with Crash and Coco before I kill them once and for all. Dr. EggPlankton: Even I have some beef with three certain mobian, Jack, Patricia & including Layla who left me for them & also a bit from these Halfbreeds I've met sometime ago. Dr. Cortex: I see... Redbot: In other words, it means we have our common enemies been brought together in one trap. This is definitely our lucky day. Dr. Cortex: I can see that, imbecile. Dromeo: This is why I don't have bots, pointless and spout off useless information Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot: (turns to Dromeo, now angry for being pointless, quickly grabbing Dromeo, showing their surprising teamwork) WHAT DID YOU SAY?! >:( Dr. EggPlankton: (pushing everyone back, while sending the heroes inside the cages, locking them tight) Everyone, enough! Just keep an eye on those prisoners so we can await further instructions from Malefor! And no one is mentally burning anyone with these insults. (to Dromeo) And yes, I'm definitely looking at you too. Redbot, Yellowbot, GreenBot & BlueBot: (letting Dromeo go, before angrily staring at him for that insult, feeling like they had enough of being insulted long enough) Dr. EggPlankton: (to Dromeo) Even HenchCombots have feelings too you know. Now lets get to guarding. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (trying to wake up, while they are still sleeping) Dromeo:(Curses in Raptoran dragging his claws on the ground) Zonoya:(Rubbing her temples) On crystal floors, seriously? Dr. Cortex: I think my ears are bleeding. Dromeo: Walks out of the room to meet up with his followers) Uka Uka: (appears next to Cortex) Now would be the perfect time to kill the bandicoots, you idiot. Dromeo over hears and smirks Dr. EggPlankton: This has been a long time coming... (readies whip, along with metallic gauntlets) Yellowbot: (as the HenchCombots ready with the Torture equipment with evil smirks on their faces when they approach the heroes trapped in their cages) It's payback time! Greenbot: (with a Crowbar, smirking evily at Jack, who slowly peek first) C'mere. >:) Jack: ?! (feeling sleepy to try & wake up) Uh-oh... (trying to move) Cortex: Blast it. They're beginning to regain consciousness! Dromeo:(Whispers in Raptoran to the Black Warriors) Lets give them a hunt worth remembering (Walks off) Cortex sprays more gas into the cages. Bakuu:(Snoring loudly) Cortex: That should do it. (grabs a ray gun, approaching Crash and Coco's cages) Jack: (falls back to sleep) z z z z z z... Cortex points the ray gun at Crash. (the power goes out) Dr. EggPlankton: Hey! Who shut down the lights? Get the back up generator on! Redbot, Yellowbot, Greengot & Bluebot: (trying to turn on the back up power generator) As the power comes on Bakuu is out of his cage Cortex, startled, accidentally shoots of the ray gun, leaving a whole in the ground. Zonoya: WHAT THE HECK Cortex: How did he wake up? Dr. EggPlankton: Let's spread out & find him first! We'll ask questions later. Redbot, Yellowbot, GreenBot & Bluebot: (stands guard, while they spread out to search for Bakuu) Cortex: Fair point. (starts searching) Dr. EggPlankton, Redbot, Yellowbot, GreenBot & Bluebot: (continues searching for Bakuu, while keeping an eye on the rest of the trapped heroes) ???:(Dragging Bakuu to the exit) Come on baby wake up Cortex: (points his ray gun at the stranger) One more step and I shoot. ???: Gulps, her tail twitching) You know the saftey's on Cortex: What are you talking about? She jumps into teh water with Bakuu and swims for the surface Cortex: She's getting away! After her! Dromeo: NO, Let her go Cortex: She has one of the captives! Dr. EggPlankton: Care to explain why? Cortex: You fool! Did you not see her capture the prisoner? Stop dozing off into space every time something significant happens. Dromeo: I want to enjoy my hunt Cortex: Yes, and I want to relish in exterminating those bandicoots... Dr. EggPlankton: Remember that even a single person can turn the tide against us like a single line of dominos tips over, one by one, you know that Dromeo. This is why is a great deal of concern. Dromeo: Bakuu is no threat to us, the Bandicoots stay in their cage, Bakuu will lead us to his father Cortex: And what about the dragons? Zonoya: My master has plans for them Cortex: (sighs) Very well. Zonoya:(goes to Malefor and nuzzles him) Cortex: .... Zonoya whispers to him in Draconic Malefor: I see. she licks he cheek and goes to build a nest in her room He yawns. Black Claw Scouts runs out Malefor: Huh? Dromeo:(Speaking in Raptoran) Cortex: Just when I thought this day couldn't get weirder. Dromeo: Relax Cortex: (sighs) Dromeo taps Coco's cage She is still unconscious. Dr. EggPlankton, Redbot, Yellowbot, GreenBot & Bluebot: (keeping an eye on Jack, Patricia & Layla in the cages) Patricia & Layla: (still unconscious, feel like sleeping together) z z z z z z z z z Crash: (snoring) Dromeo:(Leaves to go to the surface) Everyone else stays. Dromeo roars as he breaches the surface Crunch: (fishing) Espiata:(Tending to her mate) Crunch rows his boat back to shore. Espiata: Spots him) He gets out of the boat. Espiata: Anything? Crunch: No. Espiata: we can't sustain him on fruit Crunch: I know that. Bakuu:(gets up) Crunch: (sighs) I'm just worried about Crash and Coco. Bakuu:(Rubs his eyes) Crunch paces. Bakuu: Hey guys Espiata: Baby (Goes to him) Crunch: Hey. Bakuu: What happened? Crunch: I'll let the girl explain. Espiata: You were out cold hon He nods. Bakuu:(Stretches) And Dad? Crunch: He's somewhere out here. Espiata: You need to regain your strength Crunch: Yeah... Bakuu:(goes to rest Crunch: We should go looking for Darkstorm. Espiata; I can't pick up his scent Crunch: Damn. Espiata: Lets just hope he's alright before we give up completely Crunch: (sighs) Okay. Espiata:(Goes to hunt) Part Three (back with the villains) Zonoya: Time to wake up rats (Whacks the cage with her bladed tail) Coco begins to regain consciousness. Zonoya:(Smirks) Coco: Huh...? she grabs her Coco: Let me go! She plops her in a test chamber Coco: What are you going to do? Dr. EggPlankton: Let's just say we can preform some tests to check what your capable of. Redbot, Yellowbot, GreenBot & Bluebot: (getting things up & running with the options for testing Coco) Jack, Patricia & Layla: (trying their best to regain consciousness) Cortex: What does this device do, again? Zonoya: I wish to turn her to our side Coco: Like that's gonna happen! Dr. EggPlankton: Perhaps this device will be the judge of that. Cortex: (activates the machine) Bluebot: Enjoy your new villain side! Zonoya:(Uses Dark Corrution on Coco) Obey my will, obey your mistress Coco: What do you wish of me? GreenBot: Well now. what can we order you to do. (Feeling a bit devilous about this, thinking that this Dark Corruption might effect the rest if done correctly) I've got a good feeling about this. RedBot: Let's not get ahead of ourselves, GreenBot. Zonoya: Find the older Halfling and bring him to Malefor alive you obey only me and him understand? Coco: Affirmative. (leaves the cave) Zonoya walks to her chambers and looks at the single egg in her nest Crash wakes up. Zonoya breathes fire to warm it Crash sees Coco gone and glares at Cortex. Spyro:(Groans) Jack, Patricia & Layla: (beginning to wake up) Patricia: Huh? What happened? Where are we? Layla: I don't know, why are we stuck in cages? Jack: (noticing that they are trapped in cages) Oh man, we're trapped like caged animals. Spyro:(Ramming the bars) Cortex: Imbecile, you'll never get out without a key. Spyro:(Growls and continues to ram the bars they bend in the stress) Cortex: You still have that ball and chain on your leg. Spyro: For a genius you're an idiot (Flings the ball and chain at him) Cortex: YIPE! (dodges) Jack: (trying to spindashing at his Cage) Wait til we get our hands on you! Patricia: (her tail glows as she is trying to use Iron Tail attacks at her cage) Layla: (trying to kick the cage door as hard as she can, while she is ticked at being trapped) Get us out of this! Dr. EggPlankton: (help the HenchCombats prepare to defend) Quickly, they're getting more aggressive on breaking out! Spyro:(Roars and rams Jacks cags bending the bars) Hurry Zonoya:(Sonic Roars, the sound reverberating off the crystal walls) Jack: (escapes the cages with Spyro & quickly begins spindashing at the cages of Crash, Patricia & Layla) Quickly, we gotta get out of here! Patricia & Layla: (manage to break free from their bended cages with Crash & Aku Aku) Thank you. Patricia: (begin to hurry with Jack, Layla, Spyro & Crash & Aku Aku) Let's get out of here! Redbot, Yellowbot, GreenBot & Bluebot: Blast them! (Begins blasting at the heroes with EggPlankton's laser blasters that have been set to paralyse) Dr. EggPlankton: (begins blasting his laser gun as well that has been set to paralyse) Get back in your cages now! Zonoya:(Sonic Roars at them the sound unbearable) Spyro:(Groaning covering his ears) Cynder is trapped. Patricia: (covering her ears as well with Jack & Layla, while spraying skunk gas at Zonoya) Layla, get Cynder out of there! Layla: (covering her ears) Oh yeah, almost forgot. (Blasts dark magic at the cage, trying to bend it til it breaks for Cynder to escape) Zonoya:(Goes into a coughing fit gasping for air) Spyro:(Rams Cynder's cage) She escapes. Jack: Ok everyone's free. (quickly makes a run for the exit with Patricia, Layla, Spyro, Cynder, Crash & Aku Aku, the dodging the openfire from EggPlankton & his 4 HenchCombats) Now let's get out of here & find Bakuu & Coco. Patricia & Layla: (follow suite with the group also dodging the paralysing openfire, while Patricia stops spraying skunk gas) Cynder: (flying off) Spyro follows her She dives into the water. He swims with her Crash: (finds his diving gear destroyed) Aku Aku: Great. Now what? Zonoya:(Growls) Cortex tazes Crash. Zonoya sonic roars Patricia: (covers her ears with Jack & Layla & quickly sprays more skunk gas at Zonoya) Layla: (cover her ears & sprays more skunk gas at the villains, including Zonoya) Jack: (picks up Crash before kicking at Cortex) Hang on! Jack, Patricia & Layla: (quickly jumps down into the water with Crash & Aku Aku to begin swimming away as well, holding their breathe) Dr. EggPlankton & the HenchCombats: (continues blasting at the heroes, trying to get a good aim at them) Cortex: Idiots. They can't hold their breath for that long. Spyro grabs them heading back to the surface Jack, Patricia & Layla: (panting while holding onto Spyro, Cynder, along with Crash & Aku Aku) Dr. EggPlankton: (noticing Spyro's assist) Sometimes it's better to keep our mouths shut in certain points like this. Zonoya: duh Dr. EggPlankton: Still, they need to be tracked down immediately. Prepare the search party, if Bakuu is doing what I think he's doing, we need to stop him first. Zonoya: Bakuu is not the threat its Spyro Dr. EggPlankton: Heres the thing. (Whispers to Zonoya about Bakuu's more dangerous father, Darkstorm) Zonoya: why do you think I sent Coco Malefor: She is right. Zonoya perks to a sound, she hurriedly leaves to her nest Malefor follows his mate. her egg had hatched Zonoya nuzzles her baby Malefor smirks. Zonoya:(Nuzzles Malefor) Your son Frijir Frijir:(Looks at his father) Malefor: He will be my heir. Zonoya:I knew you'd approve my love (Licks his cheek) He smiles. Frijir:(Has purple streaks on his wings and down his back, has his fathers dark stare) He walks out to see Coco has returned. Zonoya: well? Coco: I couldn't capture him. Zonoya:(Growls) Where is he then Frijir: Looks to his father confused) Redbot: It's proven that Darkstorm can never be found so easily. Greenbot: Especially when he blends in the shadows. Dr. EggPlankton: Believe me, my HenchCombats & I have faced Darkstorm as much as we faced Jack, Patricia & recently Layla. If we want to catch Darkstorm, one must think like Darkstorm. Coco: Um... okay? Zonoya:(Growls and picks up her son walking to Malefor's chamber) Dr. EggPlankton: But still, I'm interested of the dragon species. (Begins working on the blueprints for his Robotic Dragon Mech) You don't have to be this grouchy. But This is why I understand your parental instincts. Dromeo:(Had returned) No luck finding my brother? Coco: I did find him. Just couldn't catch him. Dromeo: Its begun Coco: ...What? Dromeo:(Walking away) Part 4 Darkstorm:(Gasps from deep meditation, coughing hard) Terrador: You must stop theses excursions you're doing more damage to yourself than good Darkstorm: I know I can find him and I know he wil help I just need more time to search the spirit world Suddenly, Crash and every other hero come from the surface. Bakuu: Dad! Aku Aku: We've been searching all over. Darkstorm:(Shakily gets up) I wish you had not found me not time is against us, Coco will use you now to get to me Cynder: I can beat her easily. Darkstorm: Were it that simple, I have been traversing the spirit world to find help Layla: It's a good thing we found you nonetheless. (Nods with Jack & Patricia) Aku Aku: Yes. Bakuu: The Spirit world? Hunter: Spyro! Cynder! Cynder: Hunter? Why are you here? Hunter: You guys gotta get out of here, now. Bakuu:(Roars) Bianca: Hunter is right. Darkstorm: I need time Biana: (sighs) Hurry up. Jack: Whatever's going on, could be dangerous & anybody got no time for that! Patricia: Listen, we're sorry, but we need to be more careful next time since we're stuck in cages recently before escaping together. Darkstorm passes out entering the spirit world Layla: (checking on Darkstorm, panics a bit) Wait, what happened? What's he doing? Terrador: He is traversing the spirit world Aku Aku: That is quite the risk. Patricia: Do you think he's gonna be ok? Jack: I'm not sure, but what about Coco? She's trying to find us & Darkstorm. Darkstorm: (Convulsing) Terrador: Hold him down! Bakuu: (Holding his dads arms) Aku Aku: Oh, no. A blue rift opens Darkstorm:(Wakes up gasping for air) Cynder: Huh? Layla: Darkstorm! Breathe, breathe... Patricia: Please tell us what happened. ???: He found who he was stubbornly searched for Cynder: Who are you? Krilot: My name is Krilot Barator, son of Asagul Barator. The first Drak'Vorkata. Cynder: I see. Krilot sniffs Cynder Cynder: Are you going to help? Krilot: Yes Cynder: Great... how, exactly? Krilot:(Towers over her) I have seen your world through my Great Grandson's eyes, so far you need my help as well as his Military Jack: We understand. Krilot: (looks at Jack and his friends) I hope you do because at this point we are at war Patricia: Oh dear. (Nodding) We will try to help the best we can. It may be difficult, but we can help prepare. Layla: How do we prepare ourselves & the military for war exactly? Darkstorm: I can handle that we just need a private place to call home base Jack: That sounds like a plan. But there is one question, where are we gonna go from here without being followed by villains? Darkstorm: We split up and stay in Contact. We amass our forces in secret. Bakuu:(Whispers to Jack) Underground base Bianca: How many teams? Jack: (nods to Bakuu, understanding) Darkstorm: 4 teams of 3, me and Krilot will find the locations and find you all Aku Aku: That seems reasonable. Crash: (nods) Darkstorm: Ok, time to split like bananas Spyro: Uh... yeah. Darkstorm and Krilot fly off Spyro: Okay. Me, Cynder, and Hunter will form group one. Crash, Aku Aku, and Bianca are group two. Jack, Patricia, and Layla are group three. Finally... uh, I guess Bakuu goes alone. Patricia: We understand. Espiata: I go with my husband Jack: Good idea, Layla: Good luck to you all. Bakuu and Espiata bow before Running into the woods) Hunter gets onto Spyro; Spyro and Cynder fly off. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (rushes off in a different direction on foot) Back With the Villains Dromeo: (Growls at Frijir) You think I am going to watch this RUNT, you're mistaken Malefor: (sighs) Cortex, watch my son. Cortex: What's in it for me? Malefor: (growls) You keeping your life! Dromeo:(Chuckles) Dr. EggPlankton: (continues working on Dragon like Armour & more of the Dragon Mech, just incase) Dromeo:(Roles his eyes, uttering something in Raptoran) Bluebot: Our Master might be busy with his inventions that might help out. Redbot: At least we can help take care of the child if you like or maybe not. Frijir:(Walking around) Cortex: (working on a way for his allies to enter the dragon realm) Frijir: Pounces Dromeo's tail) Cortex: Drat. This is taking too long. Dromeo:(Growls) Malefor: For a genius, Cortex, you're such a cretin! Dr. EggPlankton: (to Cortex) Hah, he called you out. (Continues working on Dragon Armour & his Dragon Mech) Redbot: Be patient, Cortex. We will think of a strategy to make sure we recapture the heroes once again. Cortex: Ah hah! I think it's working! (seeing a portal appear) Greenbot: Cool, one of us has to babysit the little dragon while we're going through the portal to somewhere. Bluebot: We must be prepared. We don't know what's out there on the other side of the portal. Droemo: GET THIS RUNT OFF MY TAIL!!! Cortex: Idiots! We're not going through the portal, my frie- er, allies are coming out! (suddenly, N. Gin, N. Tropy, Uka Uka, Cortex's evolved animal army, and Nina walk through the portal) N. Tropy: I don't have time for this foolishness. Make it quick. Dromeo:(Taps Cortex on the Shoulder) Dr. EggPlankton: (continues working on the Dragon Mech & Dragon Armour) Theres a certain Bandicoot & tiki mask out there with others along with him like halfbreeds, dragons, a hedgehog, a skunk & a foxskunk. If we all work together, we can all try to outsmart them all. Weve already mind controlled Coco into our side. So is it a deal? N. Gin: Well, we're obligated to work for Dr. Cortex... except for N. Tropy. N. Tropy: Yes, while I suppose your "plan" sounds delightfully devilish... you haven't thought it through enough. Besides, you'll have to offer me something in return. Uka Uka: I'm only helping you so I can destroy my brother, Cortex! Then, I'll kill you! Dr. EggPlankton: Alright, alright, I suppose that's fair. Bluebot: Prehaps since we're working on the Dragon Mech & the Dragon Armour. Greenbot: And Prehaps we can Safe to assume that with the new blueprints of a new time device. (Give the blueprints of a device capable of manipulating time by speeding up or slowing down time, to N.Trophy) Yellowbot: Time would definately be on your side if done correctly, that would even match the time manipulations of Chaos control. N. Tropy: Fine. I'll work with you just this once. Dromeo:(Roars) Uka Uka: What is it, now?! Malefor: (walks in) I have no hesitation burning you to a crisp, Dromeo. Now shut up! N. Tropy: So... what you spoke of a land of dragons is true, Cortex. I never would have thought of it... it's intriguing. Dromeo: If you dare try you will be overwhelmed by my brothers Zonoya: ENOUGH BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN N. Tropy: I agree. Dromeo: I will find my brother since you all are incompetent fools (Runs with his pack) Malefor: (flies out of the cave) Zonoya:(Rolls her eyes) Dr. EggPlankton: (continue working on the dragon armour & the Dragon Mech, until it's completely finished) I understand what Dromeo means, but why we think we're children to him. I'll worry about insult another time. We have our own plans to be one step ahead. And with both the Dragon Mech & the Dragon Armour & our teamwork. All of our plans will be realised. Redbot: I think it's best we should join them to help even the odds against the heroes. Nina: And where do I come into play? Cortex: I'll send you to investigate with Coco. Nina: Coco?! Cortex: Precisely, Nina. I- I mean, WE altered her way of thinking, so she's on our side... for now, at least. Nina: (sighs) Zonoya:Through my Dark Corruption I bent her will Cortex: Now go off and do your uncle proud, little lady. Now! Nina heads out of the cave. Zonoya: hmmmm Part Five Jack, Patricia & Layla: (trying to find the locations as one group, while keeping in contact with the rest of the teams) Patricia: (keeping in contact with the teams by communications) (whispers) Hmm... where to look to find the locations. Jack: We'll just be as quiet as possible & we'll try our best. Layla: (talking to the teams by communication) Everything seems to be quiet around here. How was the progress Team Spyro, Crash & Bakuu? Bakuu:(Com-link) Still having our head down, any word from dad? Layla: (talking into communicator) Nothing yet, but we're still searching the best we can, while staying hidden as well. Darkstorm: It is time my friends, sending you my location now Patricia: (nods) Roger that, Darkstorm. (Waiting for the coordinates to Darkstorm's location to be send) Darkstorm: (Sends them the location) Jack: Thanks, we'll meet you there at once. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (Head to Darkstorm's location with the rest of the teams) Layla: (contacting the team's, including Bakuu) We've got Darkstorm's location, but we have to keep it secret since we don't want to be followed by Malfor, Zoyono, Dr. Cortex, EggPlankton & Dromeo. (In an Underground Cave) Krilot: I never thought I'd see the inside of a cave again Darkstorm: I feel for you Grandfather I do (DArkstorm feels something hit him in the back with immense force) Krilot:(Growls) Darkstorm:(Groans) (They see a 13 year old girl with metallic hands and Coco) Darkstorm: Nina Krilot: You know them? Darkstorm: Long Story Coco: Give up. Krilot: Servents of Basha'ag begone (Roars to send them flying) Nina: (lands on a sharp rock) Krilot: Growls at Coco) Nina: (bleeding heavily) Darkstorm: healing her) Nina: Why? Darkstorm: Because you're just lost not evil (Snaps Coco out of the trance) You ok? Coco: (grabs her head) I... think so... Darkstorm: Helps up Nina) Nina: (slaps his hand away) You coward. You can't even bring yourself to kill me. Darkstorm: Figures as much that your faith to the dark makes you blind (Blows Dust in her eyes) Nina: (rubs her eyes) Darkstorm:(Knocks her out) Coco: What are we gonna do with her? Darkstorm: Wipe her memory and set her somewhere she will be found Coco: (hesitant) All of her memories? Jack: Isn't that a bit dangerous if she needs to remember on how to breathe? Coco: Jack, breathing is instinctive. She can't forget how to breathe. Anyway, Darkstorm, I don't think you should wipe her memories. Darkstorm: not all of them, just the one of our base we can risk a breach Coco: Why don't we just hold her captive Darkstorm: an Even bigger risk Krilot:(Sniffs Jack) Strange Creature ???: Kill her Jack: (sweating a bit nervously, while smiling a bit nervously on what he said earlier) Sorry, Im a bit overreacting. And also, I'm a Hedgehog. Patricia: (sighs, but heard ???) Wait a minute. Is someone there? (Looks around with Layla) Krilot: Servent of Basha'ag show your face. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (looking around, being ready just in case) Krilot:(Growls and looks around) (A towering, very muscular koala stands in front of them.) Koala Kong: I said to kill her! She has failed us. Coco: You're unbelievably stupid, Kong. Don't you know how much Dr. Cortex cares about Nina? Krilot:(Roars) Nina: (glates at Koala Kong) How about I kill you first, 'roids? Krilot: Hmmmmm? Darkstorm: No wonder the enemy is losing. Koala Kong: (punches Nina into the ground) Darkstorm:(flies up and growls) Nina: (to Koala Kong) Great, you got me stuck. Now I can't tell my uncle on you... Darkstorm: Ties them up) (Koala Kong easily breaks out of his bindings.) Nina: Uh, I'm stuck in the ground. I'm already trapped. Darkstorm: I will enjoy making you a walking bruise Nina: You'll regret it soon. Darkstorm: Wasn't talking to you (Facing Koala Kong clentching his fists) Nina: Well, you're dead either way. Darkstorm: We die with honor leave a legacy, something you don't seem to understand and villians never understand it. Nina: Go screw yourself. Darkstorm: (Knocks them out) Coco: So, what now? Darkstorm: Wipe their minds of ever knowing the location of our base and leave them in the care of the authorities Coco: What authorities? There are none here. Darkstorm: The elder dragons Coco: They're fighting, too. They're too busy. Darkstorm:(Looks to the unconscience bodies of Nina and Koala) Isolate them in a holding cell. Coco: I don't think I can get Nina out of the ground. Darkstorm:(Smokes Koala to a cell) Coco: (tugging on Nina's arm) Nope. I'll break her arm if I try any harder. Darkstorm: Digging her out) Coco: Hmmm... He tosses Nina out of the hole Coco ties her up. Darkstorm:(takes her to an isolated cell) Coco: That takes care of that. Darkstorm: mhm Coco yawns. Darkstorm:(Looks out) Coco: Let's go. Darkstorm:(He nods) Krilot:Hmmmmm Coco: What? Krilot: I sense trouble Coco: Damn. Darkstorm: nothing me and Gamps can't handle Coco: Gamps? Darkstorm: Krilot is my Great Grandfather Krilot: 32 times over Coco: He certainly doesn't look the part. No matter, we have to go. Krilot: Climb on Coco: Are we going to leave those two here? Darkstorm: Apparently Coco: I don't think we should. Darkstorm: We can't take them with us. Coco: Why not? Darkstorm: Would you bring the enemy somewhere that should be kept secret? Coco: They're unconscious and imprisoned. He sighs Coco: What? Darkstorm: They're your baggage. Jack, Patricia & Layla: (checking the map to see where they can go next, while healing up a few wounds, moments ago) Krilot: We may no longer find refuge here Part Six Nina: (regaining consciousness, still in the cage with Koala Kong) Bakuu: Of all the people to get chosen my name was drawn for Guard duty Nina: Ugh... where am I? What happened? Bakuu: Nothing you need worry about Nina: Well, I think it is. Bakuu: Then you figure it out Nina: You're a real ass. Bakuu: I hate guarding Nina: I would too, if I'd have to guard a dumb hero like you. Bakuu: (Sighs) (Koala Kong wakes up) Koala Kong: (groans) Spyro: Everything ok Bakuu? Bakuu: Not really (Koala Kong sees them and growls) Nina: (rolls her eyes) Bakuu: Yeah keep growling (He beats his chest.) Bakuu: I am not threatened Koala Kong: Puny little hero! Bakuu: How cute. Koala Kong: (rams the bars) Wait til' I get out! Nina: (laughs) Bakuu:(Grabs Koala Kong and him hard on the bars, vamping out slightly) Test me further and you shall know true chaos Spyro: Calm down (Readying a flame attack) Koala Kong: Grrr, it his fault! Bakuu: (Tosses Koala to the floor of the cell) Nina: (rolls her eyes again) he walks off Coco: So what happened? Bakuu: Dumb ape Coco: He's actually a buff koala. Bakuu: Heads outside to get some fresh air) Coco: (shrugs) Espiata: He is a gladiator Category:Roleplays Category:Private Roleplays Category:Spyro Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Remake